


For "Smile Like You Mean It" by oh_amelia a.k.a. Emily

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story art for <a href="http://oh-amelia.livejournal.com/155070.html">Smile Like You Mean It</a> by <a href="http://oh-amelia.livejournal.com/">oh_amelia a.k.a. Emily</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For "Smile Like You Mean It" by oh_amelia a.k.a. Emily

Cover for the story [Smile Like You Mean It](http://oh-amelia.livejournal.com/155070.html) by [oh_amelia a.k.a. Emily](http://oh-amelia.livejournal.com/).

This is for the downloadable pdf. version previously found @ Elyxer.co.uk

\- Cover -

  


**Story summary:** _(by author)_  
It’s all about decisions, and how they can change your life. This is an AU of my AU fic [The Perfidious Lover](http://oh-amelia.livejournal.com/21473.html). You don't need to have read it to get this though. Just know that Nathan is MINE! :) *sees Rena coming and runs for my life!*

[Smile Like You Mean It @ LJ](http://oh-amelia.livejournal.com/155070.html)


End file.
